The Teme and the Dobe
by AllXx4XxU
Summary: Sasuaru: Sasuke is in denial, who is having a horrible morning, its because of a cursed bridge. Naruto is using big words, and taking a couple of hits to the head, what's gonna happen next?


Ello

I'm new here and I just wanna know if i'm a good story writer

So be gentle with the reviews -asks sweetly-okay?

ZAZAZAZAZAZA-In the Uchiha Compound-ZAZAZAZAZA

-beep beep- 5:00am

The raven-haired boy, known as Sasuke, open his eyes slowly but quickly shuts them because of the light of the sky.

"Hn, damn you sun always ruining my sleep" I said while doing so I turned in my bed slowly towards hmy alarm clock. "Damn you as well..." I sigh out. I slowly crawl out of my bed and slowly trudged towards my closet to pick out my normal attire: blue shirt and white shorts. I then walk to my master bathroom to take a shower, I stripped showing my nude tone body to my whole entire bathroom. Stepping in the shower, turning the knob slightly left, the hot, steamy, relaxing water beated upon my skin like hot rain, which in my case felt very pleasant.

-sigh- 'Sometimes I wish I could stand here...but noo, I have to meet up with an annoying and obsessive girl, who clings to me like she's my second skin. Then my perverted-sensei, who I do believe reads porn, and then theres...him, the one I claim as my rival/best friend, who is also loud, annoying, hyper, always happy, wears alot of orange, with that bright golden hair that resembles the sun, and that tan luscious skin, that looks so kissable and..and...no!' thought the raven-haired boy as his eyes widen at his own thoughts, even in a hot shower the said boy got chills down his spine. He cleaned himself and tried to disregard the thought and quickly not wanting to be late, lateness isn't the Uchiha way; its simply not allowed. Also thinking about dobes in such a way isn't simply allowed either.

LALALALALA-Naruto's umm Apartment-LALALALALA

-groan-"What time is it?" the golden-haired boy asked no one in particular as he looked out his window to a a blue sky with a few rays of the sun which is shining in his face.

"Oh no!! i'm gonna be late for our training mission!!" yelled the now panic blonde

'Okay Naruto calm down its only 5:40, but I still have to take a shower then eat' thought naruto trying to calm himself, but with thought of eating the blonde's stomach growled like a beast in fury. 'Alright skip the shower, I gotta eat now!!' Naruto yelled in his mind. The said boy picked up his normal attire off the floor, but not before checking his head-band in the mirror and dashing off to the kitchen. He opened his cabinet which was normally contained of -drum roll- Ramen!! (A/N: Bet you didn't guess that) Though the ramen-obsessed boy's face fell and paled because there was no ramen in the cabinet which normally contained ramen. (A/N: looks like to me that cabinet isn't doing its job very well, wouldn't you say so?)

"No this can't be happening to me!! Its 5:47 AHHHH NO!!" Yelled Naruto as he started running around in circles, but then suddenly stopping as if time stopped itself, with his eyes wide and arms stiff in the air. Naruto moved one of his stiff arms and reached in his pocket praying and hoping for a coupon...'YES!!' screamed Naruto mentally, thanking all the existing Kamis.

Now 5:51, Naruto ran as fast as he could to Ichiku's Ramen Shop(someone please tell me how to spell that guy's name please?) taking the fastest way was by jumping roof to roof, Naruto finally made it there with time to spare.

"One bowl of Miso ramen please!!" I said loudly slamming the coupon down on the bar

"One bowl of Miso ramen coming up!" said the young girl quickly pouring the soup and noodles in the bowl "Careful its hot" she said with warning tone.

Not caring I slurped it up like a vacuum.

DaDaDaDaDaDa-5:30 with Sasuke-DaDaDaDaDaDa

Konaha's hotness was in his kitchen warming up left overs from last night, which consisted of two rice balls and some sushi. Sasuke being an Uchiha ate his elegantly as if he was at some fancy restaurant, he ate slowly simply to pass the time and not to choke on his food. After eating, the Uchiha went to the sink to wash his plate and his chopsticks.

Now 5:40, Sasuke calmly walked to his front door, put his shoes on, grabbed his weapon pouch, and slid the door open, and slid it shut after walking out the compound. The Raven-haired boy walked down his walkway to his front gate, opening it and shutting it, and locking it.

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konaha enjoying the quietness, it was only older people setting up there shops and stores, children still sleep, smelling the sweet food of mothers', who are cooking for their family. Yes...the most perfect part of the day.

'Sadly the peace will end once I get to that cursed brigde, why? Because I have angered the Kamis. This why I must be tortured. I could simply train by myself, though that perverted sensei of mine do know some strategical techniques. But for some damn reason we keep working on "team work" face it Sakura is annoying and useless, and always need saving, though her medical abilities do come in handy at times. Then there's the dobe, much more useful that Sakura, he's sorta strong, and can be smart when he's half dead, but thats rare so i'll give him his props for now. Though I can't help but think about the dobe, he seems to be in my thoughts alot lately I could think about ways to kill and torture Itachi and the idiot pops out of no where, ruining my killing intentions, and it bothers me to no end.

I was still in deep thought, looking at the sun, I could tell it was almost 10mins 'till 6:00, because the shadows are alined. I felt a sudden burst of vibrant charka on my right above me so I looked up, but I didn't see anyone. I need to stop thinking so hard sometimes, it may very well be the death of me. I finally reach the cursed bridge, and who was staring at me? Sakura of course. Now the peace has ended and now hell will follow suit

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun! Isn't it a wonderful morning?" said a gleeful pinkette to see her one true love.

"Hn..it was wonderful" I muttered as I leaned against the rails ignoring her stare.

Doooooooooooooooo-Naruto running-Dooooooooooooooo

'I'm going to make in time! I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! I can see the bridge from here! Sakura looks pretty today maybe she'll wanna hang out later after training, and look at Sasuke, thinking he's almighty tch! he's just a teme, though the sun does hit his hair perfectly and the creamy, milky skin...woah! hold the phone! where the hell did that come from!? Thinking is really deadly sometimes'

"Oi guys, sorry i'm late, kinda over slept" said the golden-haired boy sheepishly.

"Oh hi, Naruto" greeted Sakura not even looking at the said boy

"Hn" was the Teme's normal greeting.

"So umm...Sakura do wanna may-" I was cut off

"No, i'm busy" said Sakura as if she had rehearsed last night, which she probably did and continued looking at the bastard. I mean Sasuke can just stand there and do nothing and still make me look like a fool.

-sigh- My hopes died once more, but she probably had some other stuff to do anyway so, maybe another time.

I look at the teme again with a sour look, gah! he gets on my nerves so damn much.

Reeeeeeeeeeeee-Sasuke-Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I watched the dobe run towards Sakura and I giving us his aplogizes for being late, he could've been a hour late and Kakashi still wouldn't be here yet. Looks like he went to get some ramen considering how the soup is all over his mouth, I wonder if he eats anything else, ramen is good but good enough to eat everyday; bad for your health you know. Its the Uchiha way of staying fit and healthy, theres actually a guideline for staying healthy, I read it every night.

I gave him my normal greeting, something of which i've picked up from a horrible unspeakable person.

'Hn, was he just looking at me like I was some beautiful unearthly being or something...? So know he gives me that disgust look, he needs to make up his mind; am I beautiful or disgusting? psh! i'm beautiful of course. Really what's up with him? He asks Sakura out almost everyday he sees her, and his heart gets broken everytime. What's the point of liking someone who isn't gonna give you a second of their attention? Both of them are idiots, i'm only sane one in this group. I really hate, detest, loathe, despise, and abhor to admit this but, I give the dobe more attention than she does, and we just fight with each other. To be honest i'd give him all the attention in the galaxies before I give Sakura any. He's probably thinking she had something already planned and that maybe she'll be free another time, like that will happened. All she's going to do is stare, stalk, and gossip, which she does everyday. See what thinking hard does, I don't even know why the dobe is looking at me like I did something, I mean I didn't even do anything to him!'

"Got an eye problem loser?"

Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Normal POV-Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Who calling a loser, teme!?" yelled Naruto pointing to Sasuke.

"I do believe i'm referring to you, dobe" Sasuke said cooly

"Whatcha call me, bastard!?" Naruto once again yelled shaking his fist

"It seems to me you have a eye problem and a hearing problem" the raven-haired boy pointed out calmly

"Whatcha talking about? I can see and hear perfectly fine, believe it!" said the golden-haired boy

"Sorry, i'm having a hard time to believing that" said the smirking Uchiha. 'This is so amusing and annoying, but i'm bored so i'll play along' thought the said Uchiha.

"Oh! your gonna be sorry once I punch that sexy smirk off your face!!" Naruto said as he charged at Sasuke his fist ready, but was stopped by the hit on the head from Sakura. "OWW! Sakura why you hit me!?" yelp Naruto, rubbing his newly sore head. (A/N: Awwwww! poor wittle Naru!!)

"Shut-up Naruto!! Your yelling is ruining the morning...and your bothering Sasuke's morning!" bellowed Sakura 'Yes! Now Sasuke-kun will be happy with me, for shutting up Naruto! cha!' Inner Sakura said.

Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Sasuke-Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

'This is quite fun, really it is; to have Naruto all mad and anger-woah...did he just say I have a sexy smirk? Did anybody else catch that other than me? I don't think so, not even the dobe himself caught that one, even that one caught me off guard. I had...no clue the loser thought I had a sexy smirk. God Sakura, you ruined everything for me, from the moment I saw you this morning, my morning was ruined.'

-sigh- 'I'm bored again, though I just found out I have a sexy smirk, though I've been known that from how many times those freaking fangirls told me.'

I looked down at Naruto as he sat on the bridge while he rubbed his head, for some reason I wanted to rub it for him. I actually felt bad; shocking isn't it?, its kind of my fault I did provoke him...what am I talking about the dobe started it and I was only trying to finish it. It used to be funny no amusing that Sakura would hit him for being loud or bothering me, but now it angers me, I don't know why but it does its like i'm possessive of the dobe. Thinking...is so troublesome...great now I sound like Shikamaru.

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Naruto-Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

'Who does the Teme think he is? Asking me if I have an eye problem, if I had an eye problem he wouldn't care anyways. Damn bastard! Does it seem that I have an hearing problem? UGH!! Why does Sakura take up for the dirty bastard anyway? He doesn't even give her the time of day, she asks him out constantly and he's always busy. All he does is be angsty, being a bastard, and train a little, cause i'm way stronger than him, believe it! Well he is kinda strong...I just hope he didn't catch what I said, he probably didn't, but its kinda true he does have a sexy smirk, sometimes. I'm glad Sakura didn't hear, I still have feelings for her...but for some reason the damn Teme is -mental gag- ugh! stop thinking about him like that! he's my rivial and best friend...nothing more nothing less. Did he look at me with sympathy? Did he actually show an emotion? No not 'I'm to good for emotions' Sasuke...must've imagined it might be from the fact I only had one bowl of ramen.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Sasuke-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I wish that mask wearing perverted-sensei, would hurry the hell up here it is 7:30 in morning going on 8:00. Really who tells somebody to be at certain place at an ungodly hour and be late? Its ridiculous! If he isn't here in 5 minutes, i'm going home and get some sleep, because i'm tired of Sakura staring at me with her heart filled eyes, which is starting to creep me out and i'm tired of thinking of this loser. Just watch; knowing the Kamis, Kakashi going to supernaturally appear in a puff of smoke in an exactly 5 minutes...just you watch..

Doooooooooooooooo-Normal-Dooooooooooooooo

Now 7:31, our trio of ninjas in training wait patiently for their sensei to arrive-

"Oh my Kami! when will that porn reading sensei gonna get here!?" yelled the impatient blonde.

(Well not as patient as I thought...)

"I have to agree with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is taking a long time, maybe something happened to him" Sakura said just now leaving her eyes filled with heart trance.

"Hn, he probably just got caught up in that book of his and forgot all about us" said Sasuke counting the minutes '7:32, come on..'

"I don't know maybe we should go searching for him" suggested Sakura with worried look on her face.

"Nah..I agree with Teme, cuz I bet as soon as we leave he's gonna appear here" said Naruto crossing his arms.

"...Hn, best to wait...and stop calling me that" said Sasuke looking at Naruto with a glare. '7:33...did the dobe agree with me on something? Its going to snow today..yes in the of middle July'

"Stop calling you what, teme?"

"That"

"What?"

"Teme, dobe"

"But i'm just calling ya what I see"

"I'm guessing that eye problem is back"

"I never had an eye problem, bastard!"

"Still calling me what you see huh?, yep you most definitely have an eye problem"

"Your gonna have eye problems, when I darken them for ya!"

"Do it!" '7:34 finally..'

"Alright!" Naruto charged at Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke got in a ready position.

'Oh no!' Inner Sakura screamed

Things go in slow motion as Naruto charged, but once again was stopped by...Kakashi, who grabbed Naruto's fist.

"You two have serious anger problems, Naruto you always make threats, while Sasuke you provoke...what i'm gonna do with you two?" Kakashi sighed out while letting go of Naruto.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Sasuke-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

'Noooooo! he wasn't supposed to come in exactly 5 minutes! damn, damn, damn, damn, dammit!'

I look towards the sky with hatred...damn you Kamis...damn you.

And I don't have anger problems..I just wanted to see if Naruto was going to do something..and he didn't...yeah thats it.

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Naruto-Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

'Crap! I almost had the dirty bastard! Kakashi just comes when I was about hit victory, and give the Teme an eye problem.

Speaking of which...I don't have eye or hearing or anger problem! Dammit! Theres nothing wrong with me!

Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Normal POV-Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Kakashi-sensei you finally made it. It was Naruto, he was being annoying as usual, theres nothing wrong with Sasuke" Sakura said defending her wanna-be lover. 'Sasuke is waaaay to perfect for problems and issues cha!'

"Yes I have, i'm sure Naruto is just bored...well you could've fooled me" said Kakashi, and referring his last part to Sasuke, and hiding a smirk underneath his mask.

"Forget about us sensei! why were you late again?" demanded Naruto

"Yeah why are so late"? Sakura asked curiously

"..." 'another lie...' thought the raven-haired boy

"Well..I was helping old Mrs. Anita across the street, then a black cat cross my path, having me to take the longer road to the bridge, I was trying get here as soon as possible" Kakashi -cough lied cough-

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What!? Its true! honest" Kakashi said defending his lie, I mean come on he made that up in 2 seconds flat, new world record!

"...sure" Naruto said not believing him for a second 'he's not very good at lying'

"...yeah right" Sakura said putting her hand on her hip 'LIAR!'

"...hn.." Sasuke rolled his eyes 'why lie?'

"Believe me or not...we have to start our training session, i'm sad to say there won't be much of missions, so I decided that we should train, follow me" Kakashi said while heading to the training grounds also pulling out his 'Icha Icha Paradise season IIII'

Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Training Grounds Normal POV-Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the training ground and looked around to see the wind gently blowing the trees, a babbling brook, chriping birds chatting away to one another, and the warmth of ground beneath his feet.

'This is a perfect place to read my bo- I mean train' Kakashi sighed out and turned to his students, putting his book away for now.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stood in a line waiting for instructions so they could begin their training.

"Today and tomorrow you guys will be learning 'Chakra Meditation', its just a simplier way of doing chakra control. This will help you even out your chakra giving it a more steadier flow, its also quite simple to do. All you have to do is sit in a comfortable position, make this certain hand sign, and close your eyes, something like this" Kakashi demonstrated what he instructed, he made the hand sign, only a few second later a sudden burst of chakra formed around him, it was so steady and smooth, it almost resembled look of water, not only that but he also formed what seem to be a wall of chakra.

Kakashi stopped his steady flow of chakra and opened his eyes to see the awe in his student's eyes, he chuckled lightly at the sight.

"Now after getting in the position to form this, you must first look deep inside you to find the source of your chakra, after that you may move or shift it about to get the chakra to the chakra veins. Once through the chakra veins, the chakra will burst thats fine, but the hard part is you have to even it out yourself, and you can only do that by being calm and use your mind to do so. When the chakra forms around you, its also good for a shield. Any thoughts will disintegrate the chakra and you will have to start all over again, got it?" Kakashi asked after explaining.

"Yeah! lets get started!!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Remember you must be calm and quiet, you may start" Kakashi reminded while jumping and sitting on some random branch and pulled out his book 'Ahh..paradise indeed'

Team 7 got in a circle and got ready to start their training, they did as instructed.

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Sasuke-Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

'That was amazing, just think what I could do to my enemies and opponents with that kind of chakra control! Calm down Sasuke, just calm down. I must have perfect chakra control, also I have to beat Naruto to it this time, last time we both were last to finish our training, so I must concentrate...concentrate...

MiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiReeeeeeeeeee-Naruto-MiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiReeeeeeeeeeee

'Oh my Kami!! That was so awesome, I haveta' to do that before Sasuke does. I mean with that kind of chakra control, maybe just maybe I could control the Fox Demon's chakra from with in me. This is so great! Must be quiet and calm...

Loooooooooooooo-Kakashi-Looooooooooooooo

'Hehehehe. They fell for it! To think that i'm a bad liar, come on i'm Kakashi, i'm the best there is. 'Chakra Meditation' it does exist don't get me wrong, but its only for highly skilled ninjas like myself, though I think they have what it takes to aleast make the chakra shield. I just want them quiet while I read my wonderful book, such gullible kids.

Anyway...'Yutia slowly walked towards the door that held her lover captive...'

FaaaaaaaaaaaaMiiiiiiiii-Normal POV-FaaaaaaaaaMiiiiiiiii

It is now 12:30, lunch time, but it seems that our favorite trio of ninjas were really hungry, and they had absolutely no food to eat. As for their training the only successful one was Sakura, who was now trying to even and smooth out her chakra, but was failing horribly. As for Naruto and Sasuke, they had formed some chakra around them but enough as like Sakura.

Doooooooooooo-Sasuke-Doooooooooooooo

'I don't understand why can't I do this, i'm not thinking about anything, wait yes I am! The dobe has the same amount of chakra that I have, well aleast i'm not the only one who's behind. Sakura is doing pretty good job, though she always had good chakra control anyway. I hate to admit, but feels like i'm out of chakra...but I have to keep going!

Naaaaaaaaaaaa-Naruto-Naaaaaaaaaaaa

'Why is this so freaking hard, even Sakura-chan has the concept down and the Teme, got little more chakra surrounding him. Its not fair! Also my gut is killing me, i'm so hungry, but I have to keep going! must beat Sasuke...must beat Sasuke'

Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Kakashi-Kaaaaaaaaaa

'Yutia you naughty girl, should be ashamed of yourself...hahaha. My precious book is so indescribably perfect!'

I look at my gullible, hardworking, probably hungry students to see they had little success to make steady flow of chakra. Maybe I should stop them for now so they can get some rest and some food, but they're so stubborn especially Naruto and Sasuke.

-sigh-Well i'll try to make them stop, so I jumped off my perch and walked towards them.

Nooooooo-Normal POV-Nooooooo

The three student's energy was draining at a fast pace.

"Okay you guys can rest and eat for now, be back here in exactly 45 minutes" Kakashi said still reading his 'so indescribably perfect book' and walked away.

"Oh thank kami!" exclaimed Sakura falling backwards, now resting on her back.

"Tell me about it, that wore me out, believe it" Naruto said weakly

Sasuke said nothing, but got up and stretched.

'I hope this works...' Sakura thought "Umm Sasuke-kun do you want to go some where to get something to eat or something...?" Sakura said with hope laced in her voice.

"Sorry Sakura..I have something else to do" Sasuke said walking away

"Oh okay, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a disheartened voice

"Well you know Sakura-chan, you and I could go to the ramen shop together" Naruto suggested.

"No you can go Naruto, i'll just go home and refresh myself, ne ja" Sakura walked away giving Naruto a small smile.

Naaaaaaaa-Naruto-Naaaaaaaaaa

That horrible, despicable, vile bastard! How could he turn down Sakura-chan that way!? I mean all she wants to do is just hang...out..with him, but why not me? Sasuke obviously doesn't care for her at all, yet she stills tries. Though I don't mean to sound mean but i'm happy that Sasuke turned her down, cause sometimes is makes me a little and I mean very microscopic little..jealous. Believe it or not i've been thinking about the bastard for awhile now, and I hate it.

While thinking I was on my way to the Ramen shop, but something caught my eye or rather someone it was...Sasuke! What? W-why is he here?

Well heres my chance to get him for turning down Sakura, I mean come on she asked him if he wanted to eat somewhere then said no, like he had something better to do, that prick!

Saaaaaaaa-Sasuke-Saaaaaaaaa

I came here to the Ramen shop, simply to get some ramen of course. I haven't had any in a while, I just kind of craved it, but I did know the dobe would be here soon, considering thats all he eats, ramen. I wasn't here to talk to the dobe, I just had a weird craving for ramen, that's all. Speaking of he dobe, here he comes with the mixed emotion of shock and anger, well i'm not surprised.

Noooooooooo-Normal-Noooooooo

"Teme! why are you here!?, I thought you had something else to do!" Yelled the golden haired boy who was pointing at Sasuke

"Dobe stop yelling and as you can see I am doing something, i'm about to eat" Sasuke said calmly

"Here you are sir, enjoy!..Oh hey Naruto want some ramen?" the daughter of the owner's shop said/asked to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Thank you" Sasuke said polietly

"But Sakura asked you if you wanted to eat with her, and now she's sad! and yes please!" Naruto yelled once more to Sasuke and then smiled towards the young girl.

"Well did you ever think that I might have not want to eat with her? You probably didn't because you don't think. Also I can eat where I please just as you do, dobe" Sasuke said cooly while breaking apart his chopsticks and put his head down to pray.

"...um okay Naruto, just a second" said the girl as she quickly went to get some more bowls.

'Well I didn't think of that..I mean who wouldn't want to eat with Sakura' Naruto let what Sasuke said to him sink in.

"Here you are Naruto, enjoy!" said the young girl who was now walking towards the back.

"Thanks" the said boy thanked the girl still letting the words sink in and grabbing his chopsticks.

Sasuke quietly ate his ramen, but kept looking out from the corner of his eye at Naruto. 'Why hasn't he said something? Is he thinking? Thinking about what I just said?'

"But..why?" Naruto said looking at his bowl of Ramen and sticking his chopsticks in the ramen.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want to eat with Sakura or date her? she's smart, pretty, nice, and a wonderful girl an-"

"Because she's annoying, creepy, and useless, i'm not trying to be mean Naruto, she is smart and a good person and all, but she's always staring at me, clinging on me, fights over me and claims me as her lover. I don't want to be near or with someone who's going to be like that, to be honest i'd rather deal with you than her anyday." Sasuke explained and continued to eat his food.

"Oh, I thought you liked it when girls are all over you" a shocked Naruto said while he ate with his mouth full.

"No I hate it, its like I have no peace, its annoying just like when you eat with your mouth open" Sasuke said with disgust marred on his face.

"Haha then don't look at me while I eat with my mouth open Teme"

"Don't call me that, dobe and how am I supposed to carry on a converstation without looking at you" Sasuke inquired after finishing up his food.

"How should I know, Teme, you tend to look the other way while talking to someone" Naruto said now finished with his first bowl. "May I have another bowl please this time make it spicy?" Naruto asked

"Thats not true, loser..how could you another large bowl of ramen?" Sasuke inquired astonished by Naruto.

"Sure Naruto" the young girl smiled sweetly

"Well prick, I only had one bowl this morning, because I was late, plus i'm extremely hungry, and we have like 20 minutes to spare, how about you get some more for the road, teme." Naruto asked Sasuke

"Here are you Naruto" She looks towards Sasuke "Anything else sir?" She asked

"Thanks"

"No thanks, i'm full"

"Okay, will you be paying now, if so its 7 yen"(in Japan is that their currency?)

"Hmm..." Sasuke pulled out his wallet and took out 7 yen and handed it to her.

"Thank you sir" she took the money and put it in the cash register.

Sasuke nodded and looked over to Naruto who just finished his second bowl. 'How the hell he finish it so quick!? She just gave it to him..unbelievable'

"May I have another one? umm I want the sweet n' spicy beef" Naruto asked.

"Right!" she quickly ran to the back once more.

"Eating that will make you fat" the Raven-haired boy pointed out.

"I'll work it out later" Naruto said not effected by the statment

"Is this all you eat, dobe?" Sasuke inquired while watching the young girl give Naruto his third bowl

"Yep!" Naruto answered taking a big sniff of his ramen "It smells so good, Teme! Try some please? you'll love it" Naruto pleaded

"No"

"Please, Teme?"

"I said no, Dobe"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!?"

"No!!"

"Please!?" Naruto picked some noodles with chopstick.

"NO!!"

"Please!?" Naruto put it close to Sasuke's mouth.

"I said NO-hmph!" when Sasuke made "O" with his mouth, Naruto quickly put the food in Sasuke's mouth

"See ain't i-don't you dare spit that out Teme!!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

".." Sasuke gave Naruto "what the hell are you gonna do if I do" look and was about to spit it out when Naruto collided his lips to Sasuke's lips and held Sasuke's nose so he couldn't breathe.

"Now swallow it, Teme" said Naruto who's voice was muffled by Sasuke's lips.

Doing as told, Sasuke swallowed and was trying to force down the on coming blush.

"Thank you" Naruto said as if nothing happened and continued eating.

Leaving Sasuke in deep thought.

Saaaaaaaaaaa-Sasuke-Saaaaaaaaaaa

Oh...my...Kami...did Naruto just kiss me? Did he just put his lips on my lips? He did! Just because I wouldn't swallow that stuff? Crap I can taste all that ramen he ate. I mean last time was an accident, but this time he did that on purpose! No Sasuke, don't exaggerate this he simply didn't want me to spit out his food. So the only way to keep it in my mouth is to keep my mouth close, though he could've used his hand! So he wanted to kiss me? My kami its gotten kind of hot in here...its just the steam from the pots, yeah thats why its so hot. I know now! The dobe wasn't thinking so forgetting he had one hand free, he just used his lips, yes..yes, very believable, right?

I look to my right to see that Naruto wasn't sitting, did he run-away?

I looked slightly behind me to see a half...naked Naruto. Only in boxers. Why is he almost naked? Stripping in the middle of the street, what the hell is wrong with him!? I look around to see if anybody was looking and boy they were, little kids were staring with their mouths open, some old ladies started gossiping while others had heart attacks, people was bumping into each other with carts, it seemed to me with Naruto's half nudity caused chaos. But tell me how seeing that flat stomache with those finely defined abs, the slender waist, the lean muscle in his arms and legs, cause chaos? Its beyond my understanding. Plus with him eating all that ramen, you wouldn't believe he ate it everyday. I know i'm blushing now, who knew Naruto was so..so...hot. Have I really fallen for the dobe...?

"Naruto what are doing?" I inquired I need to get my mind off him.

Noooooooo-Normal-Noooooooo

"Well i'm looking for the extra coupon I had with me" Naruto said still looking for his coupon

"You could've asked me for some money, dobe" Sasuke suggested still looking at Naruto's body

"I don't want use your money, then I would have to owe you later" Naruto said stopped and looked Sasuke.

"No you wouldn't" Sasuke said looking away.

"Really, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and dashed to Sasuke to look in his face to find any deception.

"Yeah, so i'll pay, just this once" Sasuke said while pushing Naruto back "...and put your clothes back on, i'm tired of you blinding me"

"Oh thank you Sasuke, your best!" Naruto quickly hugged Sasuke and put his clothes back on. "Please don't play...you know i'm sexy" Naruto joked

Sasuke went stiff for a second but played it off "Duh" Sasuke said with a smirk "..and don't ever hug me, and your not nearly sexy as me" Sasuke said looking cooly at Naruto

"Okay, fine"

"How much is it?" Sasuke asked the lady

"42 yen, sir" She said with a smile

"I already regret doing this, how much did you eat?" Sasuke inquired while pulling out his wallet.

"Well..um six bowls worth" Naruto said sheepishly

"..." Sasuke just handed the lady the money and walked over to Naruto and hit on the head, not hard just hard enough to leave bump on his head "Stop eating so much, idiot" Sasuke walking back to the Training ground.

"Thank you! Come again!" the girl yelled

"Why you hit me, Teme!?" Naruto screamed out catching up to Sasuke

Laaaaaaaaaaaaa-Training Grounds Normal Pov-Laaaaaaaaaaaa

"Teme, you haven't answered my question!?" Naruto yelled in the said Uchiha's face.

"Because I felt like it, now shut up!" Sasuke said loudly and sat against the tree with his hands behind his head.

"Cause you felt like it!? stupid Teme" Naruto mumbled to himself and laid on the grass next to Sasuke still mumbling

"Tell me when you got the balls to say that in my face" Sasuke annouced with a smirk.

"What!? I got the balls to say anything to your face, stupid Teme!" Naruto shouted sitting up

"Well unambiguously, you didn't have enough balls to say it to my face at first" the Uchiha pointed out

"I'm not sure what "un-am-bigu-ously" means, but I have way more balls than you do, believe it!" Naruto said with self-confidence.

"Once again i'm not believing that you have more than I do"

"Well you better start believing, cuz its so true"

"Okay, how do you know that you have more balls than I? Have you seen my balls, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a curious, but trying to force down the smirk

"Um-No!! I ju-just kno-know these things okay!" Naruto stuttered out while blushing

"Yeah rig-..."

"Hey Naruto and Sasuke, enjoy your break?" Sakura asked while walking towards them.

"Oi! Sakura it was great! yours?" Naruto asked still blushing

"It was nice" Sasuke said looking at Naruto smirking

"Oh thats good, mines was okay, do you think sensei gonna be late again?" Sakura asked sitting down

"Probably so, knowing him" Sasuke said

"Tch! he's always late!" Naruto said loudly laying back down

"I'm hurt to know you guys think so lowly of me, honestly theres always a reason why i'm late" Kakashi said sounding hurt

"Well stop being so late!" Naruto and Sakura demanded

"You never tell us the REAL reasons why your alway late" Sasuke pointed out calmly

"Well believe what you want to believe, just get back to meditating, we'll stop around dinner time" Kakashi said jumping back into his perch.

Once again the trio of ninjas get back into their circle formation and concentrated on their chakra.

Though a certain duo was having a hard time on not thinking, because their minds was going a mile per second.

Naaaaaaaaa-Naruto-Naaaaaaaaaa

How can I concentrated if I keep thinking about the Teme, first I kiss him or rather stop him from spitting out my food. I mean I don't what I was thinking when I didn't that I guess I kinda forgot my hand was available, but I actually liked it I knew the Teme wouldn't considering how he looked out of it after I did it. But does this mean that I like the bastard? No! cuz that would make me gay! I don't to be gay, but I liked the tingling feeling when my lips touched his. This makes no sense at all. Then he paid for not only his but my food as well, saying I didn't have to pay him back, it kinda shocked me when he said I wouldn't have owe him anything. Also I had no idea the Teme didn't girls all over him, I thought he loved so he could put it in my face, guess not. Then he had the nerve to say I had no balls! Unbelievable don't ya think so? I have way more balls than him, sure I haven't seen his and I don't want to, well at least I don't think I do. Do I? UGH! This isn't fair! Now the prick gonna beat me this time, no I won't put myself down, I can do this...i'll just see if he made anymore progress.

So I open my eyes to look at Sasuke to see him looking right at me.

Saaaaaaaaaaa-Sasuke-Saaaaaaaaaaa

Concentrating is harder than I thought, but its all the dobe's fault, kissing me and looking at me earlier this morning. Seriously the loser hasn't distracted me like this before but thinking of him being all happy, loud, playful, amusing me to no end, makes me feel good inside. I don't like it when he's down, because then where will get my amusement from. Yes i'm going to admit that I liked it when our lips collided, it felt like little explosives exploding together, a big difference from the accident kiss. So do I admit to being gay you ask? No i'm just..testing my options. Though when I saw him half-naked, my eyes were just glued to him, it was an amazing site to say the least. Hah! He said he had more balls than me, does he truly believe that? Come on everybody knows Uchihas males have more balls than any other males or at least thats what Itachi told me. That bloody damn cold-hearted bastard i'll cut off that ugly head clean off his shoulders and feed it to man-eating rabbits if they exist then i'll burn his body with one of my katon jutsus.

Sooooooo-Somewhere in the Akatsuki Base-Soooooooo

"Achoo!" Itachi sneezes loudly while painting his nails purple "Someone must be talking about me..hopefully its good things"

"Bless you, Itachi-san" Kisame said who too was painting his nails

"Thank you-Crap! I messed up! someone is gonna die for this..." Itachi says in a dead cold voice. "...Kisame..."

Kisame backs away in fear...

Baaaaaaa-Back to Sasuke-Baaaaaaaa

Forget about Itachi. So yeah I have way more balls than he does, though the only way to find out is by seeing his which I will not do, or would I, well if I like the way he looks what's wrong with looking down there, eh? This is so messed up. I feel wrong very wrong. Dammit Sasuke concentrate! How long have we been doing this anyway, i'm getting no where here. I wonder how far Naruto has gotten...

So I just slowly opened my eyes to see Naruto looking right at me

Noooooooo-Normal-Nooooooo

Naruto and Sasuke were looking right at each other, they seemed to get lost in each others eyes. Pretty bright blue eyes looked inside beautiful ebony colored eyes. While beautiful ebony colored eyes piercing through pretty bright blue eyes.

'Sasuke's eyes are beautiful with coldness, but it looks likes they hold warmth with in them and love but love for who?, ooh also that raven colored hair(which slightly reminds me of a duck's butt still hot though) brings out his milky skin that I want to touch so bad, and look at those succulent lips..._Teme.'_

'Stupid Naruto he wasn't suppose to look at me too. Those eyes filled with warmth, happiness, confusion, love obviously for Sakura, sadly, those eyes so bright with joy. That bright as the sun hair which is naturally spiked, I would just love to run my fingers through that. His tan skin looks so smooth and warm and those moist mouthwatering lips..._Dobe.'_

Both boys blushed lightly and closed their quickly and tried to stop thinking of each other and continued training, but once again wasn't very successful.

Noooooooo-6:30 Normal-Nooooooo

All of three students were once again tired from their training.

"Alright thats enough for today, everybody go home and get some rest and be here at 6:00 am tomorrow" Kakashi said looking at his young students then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"ohh I'm so tired, ne ja, Sasuke-kun and Naruto" Sakura said walking away leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto yelled after her

"Ne ja" Sasuke said looking at her to Naruto

"Well Teme looks like I beat you today at training" Naruto boasted with a smirk.

"Please, dobe you were just as bad as usual" Sasuke said with an annoyed look on his face

"Well your one to talk, prick, you weren't exactly on task either" Naruto pointed out

"..So what? Your never on task"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Yes I am!"

"No your not"

"Yes I am, Teme!!"

"No your not, Dobe!"

"Yes I am, Teme!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke making Sasuke fall on the ground

"Get off me dobe!! Now!" Sasuke yelled trying to push Naruto off though sliently doing a happy dance inside.

"No! Do wanna why I wasn't on task? Its because of you!" screamed Naruto fighting off Sasuke

Sasuke suddenly stop moving "Me, what did I do to you dobe?" the said boy inquired

"Well because today I just kept thinking of you, since this morning, you've been my problem when I first saw you. When we were at the Ramen Shop, I, ya know kissed you and got this feeling in my stomache and in my heart, then I started thinking of you more, and I know you probably hate me bu-" Naruto was slienced by a mouth upon his.

Naruto's eyes widen looking at Sasuke's sudden action with an surprise looked 'No way..'

Sasuke then flipped over making Naruto be at the bottom, Sasuke then closed his eyes making the kiss passionate. Getting over his shock Naruto too closed his eyes enjoying the sensation, Sasuke getting braver bite Naruto's bottom lip asking for an entrance. Naruto smirked not letting Sasuke in, the Uchiha taking that as a challenge took his hand and slipping it under Naruto's bright orange jacket and black shirt, and caress Naruto's abs to his chest. By doing this Naruto gasped in pleasure, moving swiftly Sasuke plunged his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke moved his wet muscle around Naruto's warm cavern, the said boy moaned Sasuke's name in pure ecstasy, brought his hands up his up Sasuke's shirt and ran his hands down the said boy's back, and started to tongue wrestled with Sasuke. Sasuke easily dominated Naruto and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, the said boy brought his hands to Sasuke's chest and caress his now hard nipples, making the raven-haired boy moan loudly. Sasuke quickly unzipped Naruto's jacket, and took it off him and attacked the said boy's neck with licks, sucks, and kisses, making Naruto moan while Sasuke was marking Naruto as his own. Not taken a liking to being dominated, Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and snatched off the said boy's shirt and pushed him down, rubbing one of his nipples with his fingers and the other with his tongue. Sasuke bucked his hips lightly at Naruto's while moaning out the said boy's name with his head tilted back. Naruto patted himself on the back for making Sasuke moan out his name, he then kissed the said boy's nipple and replaced with other hand and moved his tongue to Sasuke's neck and started to suck and bite roughly leaving marks. Sasuke's mind was still fogged by bliss, but that didn't stop him from taking off Naruto's black shirt and then quickly grabbed Naruto's nipples forcibly. The said boy screamed in pure elation which cause his knees to weaken and fall on Sasuke, the taller boy climbed on the smaller boy and smirked.

"Um...why can't I be seme?"

"Because i'm more of a man than you"

"What!? i'm a man just like you are!"

"Who pouts, whines, complains, and has the squeak in their voice between you and I?"

"You do complain, Teme!"

"Answer the question"

"I do, Teme" Naruto sighs and pouts

"Indeed you do, plus its the 'Natural Order of Things'" Sasukes says laying down beside Naruto.

"I thought the 'Natural Order of Things' was for a man and woman to be together"

"This is a different thing"

"How is i-"

"I love you, Dobe" Sasuke said trying to get out of explaining

"I love you too, Teme" naruto sighs out and cuddles closer to Sasuke

Toooooooooo-Tomorrow 6:30-Toooooo

Sakura sees the sight of Naruto and Sasuke with no shirts and sleeping together.

"Its just like in my dream!!" she then passes out from blood loss and shock

The masked Ninja stays perched in his tree giggling like a naughty school girl

The End

Sorry its so long, don't hurt me!

please read and review, all is accepted, thank you!


End file.
